Y así es como se siente acariciar la llanura
by kitsune96
Summary: Lo primero que sintió Romeo fue algo suave, cálido y blanco que era un poco más pequeño que su mano. Lo segundo, fue DOLOR, porque todas las mujeres de Fairy Hills se lanzaron contra él como bestias furiosas por haber profanado a la pura e inocente Wendy


Ser pequeño tiene sus ventajas, una frase que recurrentemente salía de la boca de Levy cada vez que alguien (cof cof Gajeel) hacía un comentario despectivo al respecto.

Pero en ese caso, no era porque las mejores cosas de la vida vinieran en embaces pequeños o porque una persona pequeña siempre podía pedir la ayuda de alguien con un mayor tamaño para cosas como tomar objetos que estaban fuera de su alcance. Si el tema se trataba de Romeo, no era por eso.

Era porque "ser pequeño" le daba el pase para entrar a Fairy Hills como se le viniera en su regalada gana. Pero, para desgracia de los mayores, Romeo nunca usó ese privilegio…

Hasta ese día

Normalmente sus entrenamientos eran con el Dragon Slayer de fuego, claro está, esa mañana el chico estaba de misión y aún no había vuelto

— ¿Te ocurre algo?— preguntó una voz femenina, se trataba de Wendy

—Solo estoy un poco aburrido, a estas horas entreno con Natsu— confesó dando un suspiro

_Y entonces…_

— ¿quieres entrenar conmigo? — Preguntó la chica con una suave sonrisa —yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer y quizás sea interesante—

Romeo la había visto pelear en los juegos mágicos y _Dios _la Dragon Slayer era un oponente digno de tener en consideración…

En efecto, recibió una paliza que probablemente le hubiera dejado varias semanas en cama de no ser porque _ella se contuvo. _Sin embargo, aquello dio paso a que ambos entrenaran con frecuencia, convirtiéndose en un raro ejemplo de rivales pacíficos.

Al fin y al cabo, tenían una edad más o menos similar

Claro está, que luego de pequeñas batallas semi en serio que podían extenderse hasta que uno de los dos considerara su magia demasiado gastada o que si compañero ya había ganado, Wendy, en un gesto de amabilidad que podía haberse malinterpretado si fuera unos cinco años mayor, lo invitaba a Fairy Hills.

Así pues, Romeo podía pasar tardes enteras metido allí con la peliazul bajo la atenta mirada de la gata blanca que, cada vez que se iba, lo despedía con una fría advertencia sobre su trato con Wendy.

Sin embargo, Romeo todavía recordaba las escasas enseñanzas de su madre acerca de su trato con las mujeres, que debía ser amable y educado con una niña, cosa que, hasta ahora, ponía en práctica. Por ende, fuera lo que fuera para Charle "corromper a su niñita", si era algo malo o que pudiera herirla, definitivamente no lo obtendría de él.

En fin

Estaba esperando fuera del cuarto de la maga a que esta terminara de bañarse mientras sentía una gran cantidad de miradas sobre él. Por algún pequeño motivo, siempre se sentía profundamente observado en Fairy Hills

Y no solo por Charlie

—Estoy lista— Romeo acercó la mano para abrir la puerta, pero al parecer la peliazul tuvo la misma idea, pues esta se abrió, haciendo que el chico pasara de largo…

Lo primero que sintió fue algo suave, cálido y ligeramente pequeño que no alcanzaba a llenar la palma de su mano. Tenía una forma levemente curva…

Lo apretó un poco, un reflejo causado debido a la novedad del contacto

Levantó la vista

Wendy lo mirada con el rostro sonrojado, avergonzada y con perplejidad…

Porque lo que Romeo tenía en su mano era nada más y nada menos que su pequeño pecho derecho

Apartó la mano con brusquedad, sintiendo como su rostro se tornaba rojo

En una ocasión había escuchado decir a Lucy que no podría casarse porque Natsu tocó sus pechos, ¡¿no significaba eso que acababa de arruinar una parte del futuro de su querida compañera de gremio?!

— ¡LO SIEN…!—

Lo segundo, fue dolor

MUCHO dolor

Un poderoso puñetazo lo mandó al otro lado del pasillo, alzó la vista para toparse con las residentes de Fairy Hills mirándolo como si de un monstruo se tratase

—Romeo, acabas de aceptar tus nupcias con el dolor y has hecho que la desgracia se enamore de ti. Íbamos a darte 5 segundos para que corrieras, pero creo que no será necesario— en vida se habría imaginado que Levy pudiera poner una expresión tan…sádica

Una gran cantidad de putazos varios le llegaron por todos lados

Y justo antes de que su conciencia se extinguiera…

— ¡rugido del dragón del cielo! —

Y todo se volvió negro

Despertó en lo que parecía ser un parque infantil, estaba recostado sobre el pasto y tenía la cabeza apoyada en algo cómodo y cálido

—Romeo, despierta, por favor— la voz de Wendy sonaba bastante cerca…

Oh, sorpresa, estaba durmiendo en su regazo. Ella había salvado su pellejo y esperado tranquilamente a que despertara

Un momento…

— ¡lo siento! — el chico se puso frente a ella arrodillándose y pegando la cabeza en el suelo

Una posición realmente patética, ciertamente

—Eh…Romeo, no hagas eso, te estás avergonzando…y a mi— murmuró esto último

—Realmente lo siento—

—Fue un accidente— le dijo esta un tanto avergonzada por el incidente —eso sí…lo mejor será que no vayas a Fairy Hills por un tiempo... — el chiquillo se estremeció

—no te preocupes… ¿sabes? Mejor la próxima vez vamos a mi casa…te comparé un helado como disculpa— no era precisamente la mejor idea, pero algo era algo y su conciencia no iba a dejarlo en paz

Wendy sonrió

De manera hermosa, ciertamente

—claro, nos vemos mañana—

* * *

Si bien este par no llamó inmediatamente mi atención como pareja, confieso qu es interesante escribir de ellos porque bueno, se dan situaciones como esta XD

Este fic es al precuela de otro que subiré pronto, por cierto, el proximo capi de "niñeras" estara antes del 7 de abril (o al menos eso espero)


End file.
